Brotherly Love
by technogeekmituna
Summary: Perhaps normal brothers weren't supposed to deal with this kind of stress of having feelings for each other, but Mituna and Sollux were anything but normal brothers. TW: Incest


Their situation was a lot more complicated than a lot of people would try to understand. There was not a doubt the majority didn't have the patience to even try to comprehend the severity of stress that came from what went on, which was lot. A lot more than Sollux cared for, and a lot of it was linked back to Mituna.

Sollux was old enough to know all about hormones and how they could be troublesome to boys his age. Hell, he was old enough to imagine certain scenes to get off to when he was in the mood. Sometimes he even felt curious to look up those thoughts on his computer, but he never felt brave enough to actually do anything more than that before clicking the window closed.

There was a lot that he was going through that confused and irritated him, both because of his body and what happened around him, but one of the things that was normally on his mind was his brother. He would never admit it, not to anyone, but he would allow his mind to venture to places where thoughts should never tread at times. Those thoughts were something no little brother should think about his older sibling. It was supposed to be wrong, but they just happened.

Of course he naturally blamed them on his hormones as he went through the hell called puberty. It was normal for odd things to go through a fifteen-year-old boy's mind, right? To save himself from the awkwardness and embarrassment, he thought so.

Besides, who could feel that way about Mituna? The older Captor wasn't really the type to develop a crush on aside from his looks. From Sollux's perspective, he knew there was a lot more to his brother than what most people saw, but hardly anyone wanted to get past the handicaps that Mituna had. Really, they weren't that bad once you got used to the frequent mood shifts and the tendencies to have a tantrum when he would babble into incoherency.

There was also the issue that Mituna could be annoying as all hell when he got into a certain mood where he thought it was absolutely ideal to piss Sollux off. To his disappoint, Sollux didn't, and it usually pushed him into a bad mood where he would go off before locking himself up in his room. That was when Mituna would try to apologize until either Sollux shushed him by forgiving him or locking him out of his room.

It was a pretty routine thing between the two brothers. Although there were some moments, rare as they were, where Sollux would already been in an awful mood and Mituna would accidentally make it worse.

So it would seem that was what happened one evening when Mituna was getting frustrated with a certain level on one of his games. Sollux had been trying to help give him advice, but it quickly escalated into them arguing and the older brother going through one of his fits, rambling off things that were digging into Sollux's nerves. Normally it wouldn't have annoyed him so much, but he was already in a foul mood.

"Fine, have it your way!" Sollux growled out as he stood up to go to his room. "Thuck at thith video game and don't advance. I don't fucking care!"

His bedroom door was slammed closed, and it made Mituna wince with how much excessive force was put into the simple task of closing the door. Alone on the couch, he fidgeted as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do. He just couldn't help himself sometimes when he got so worked up, and he winded up saying things that didn't completely process through his head. The older boy didn't like upsetting Sollux, especially when he always seemed to be bothered by something.

In his bedroom, Sollux had positioned himself at his computer, quickly typing a fake binary code to help vent off his anger. It sucked having a disorder that played with emotions. What sucked even more was that he was mad at Mituna for no real reason, and it hurt more than it should have.

A bit of time had passed before Sollux heard the click of his doorknob being turned. Mituna was coming in to apologize like he did after the brothers had had a spat. It was almost like a routine. An annoying routine at that.

"Mituna, get out," he ordered, not even bothering to turn away from his computer. Mituna didn't. He remained in the room, even closing the door before approaching Sollux. The younger boy sensed his brother looking over his shoulder, and a shiver of annoyance went down his back. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"I'm thorry," he apologized, brow knotted in a sad frown.

The quick typing didn't slow down. Sollux didn't reply. He just wanted to be left alone. Mituna didn't seem to understand, or didn't want to, and remained where he was.

"Thollux, I'm thorry," Mituna reiterated.

"I know."

The two were silent; the only noise filling the room was the click-clacking from Sollux's keyboard. Mituna looked at the back of Sollux's head and sulked. He wasn't really enjoying the treatment he was receiving when he was trying to apologize. Placing his arms around his brother, he pulled him away from the computer, and after a little struggling, over towards his bed before tumbling onto it. Sollux let out a curse as he fell back onto the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sollux questioned as he gave Mituna an irritated look. "I told you to leave me the hell alone. Don't tell me you can't underthtand that?"

The older sibling made a hurt expression, and Sollux realized his choice of poor words. Mituna opened his mouth to apologize again, but he was stopped by a hand before he could say it. "No, don't. It'th really annoying when you keep thaying you're thorry."

Mituna nodded, which permitted the hand to be removed from his mouth. Sollux sighed as his brother scooted closer to him, pulling him into another hug. This time he didn't bother pushing away and just let him pull him into his lap. It was a little awkward, but he didn't move away. If he wanted to be honest, which he wasn't going to be, he was enjoying it.

"You're not mad anymore, right?" the older boy asked as he rested his chin on Sollux's shoulder.

"No, I'm not mad."

Sollux could feel the smile form on Mituna's lips, and he felt a jolt go through him. The two were silent again, with a noticeable lack of tension this time. It wasn't until the older boy spoke again was the silence broken, "I love you, Thollux."

He probably meant that platonically but Sollux's stomach did a startled flip all the same. He didn't say it back, but he made a grunting noise that affirmed he did too. Apparently, Mituna wasn't satisfied with the response so he hugged Sollux tighter. "You're thuppothed to thay it back, dipshit."

"Holy fuck, I love you too," he huffed out.

It surprised him when he felt a pair of lips against his cheek, and Sollux turned to give Mituna a bewildered look. It was a bit odd, and Sollux was going to deny that his hormones were acting up again, because yes, it was awkward that he was still sitting on Mituna's lap and he had just kissed his cheek, but he didn't dislike it.

Perhaps normal brothers weren't supposed to deal with this kind of stress of having feelings for each other, but Mituna and Sollux were anything but normal brothers. Mituna gave his little brother a look that seemed to be searching for something, because it was pretty evident what was going on, and when Sollux didn't retreat from his spot, he smiled. Another kiss was placed on him, this time on his lips. Sollux pressed into the kiss, twisting around so he could place his arms around Mituna's neck. It only lasted a moment before it broke.

"I love you," Mituna murmured

"Love you too."


End file.
